1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bracket-antenna assembly and the manufacturing method of the assembly. The invention relates to the application Ser. No. 10/330.959 having the some common applicants and the same assignee therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of wireless communication in the recent years, many terminal devices, such as a desktop computer, a notebook computer, a printer, and the like, are required to have capability of communicating with each other or external networks wirelessly. Therefore, an antenna for transmitting and receiving RF signals is needed.
As is well known, the factor of multipath strongly effects the reception of an antenna in wireless systems, research on antenna diversity is employed to solve such a problem. It is necessary to employ a certain form of antenna diversity to combat multipath effects. The antenna diversity can be accomplished in the form of frequency diversity, time diversity, or spatial diversity. In frequency diversity, the system switches between frequencies to combat multipath interference. In time diversity systems, the signal is transmitted or received at two different times. In spatial diversity systems, two or more antennas are placed at physically different locations to combat multipath interference.
An integral diversity antenna arrangement suited for use in a laptop computer device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,328. The laptop computer device has an associated liquid crystal display (LCD). The antenna arrangement comprises an integral counterpoise and electromagnetic shielding structure adapted for location within the laptop computer. A pair of separately located printed circuit board based antennas are located form an edge surface of the counterpoise at locations which provide both spatial and polarization diversity for received RF signals. A similar integrated antenna suited for use in the laptop computer device is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,400. In this case, the laptop computer comprises a display mounted on a metal frame. The antenna comprises a radiating element extending from the metal frame, and a conductor comprising a first component for conducting a signal and a second component connected to the metal frame for grounding the antenna. Whatever the position of mounting the antennas, in each of the two mentioned-above prior arts, two or more antennas should be used for mounting on different positions of the LCD for spatial diversity. Though connecting the antenna with the counterpoise of the LCD or the metal frame of the LCD can increase the grounding area of the diversity antennas, the fixing of the antennas with screws or other accessories oppresses the antennas and diversely affects the grounding effect of the antennas. Furthermore, manufacturing separately two or more antennas for one laptop and mounting the antennas separately in different positions are very complex. Additionally, the antennas occupy an excess space in the laptop computers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,400 also discloses another embodiment that two inverted-F antennas and two slot antennas are integrally formed on a shielding foil of the LCD as an antenna module. In other words, the shielding foil of the LCD is forging into an antenna module which comprises four antennas. Though the antenna module economizes the limited space in the laptop computer and strengthens the connection of the antennas and the laptop computers, the shielding foil is so big that it is very difficult to forge. Moreover, the shielding foil defines a plurality of slots in order to form the antennas, which adversely affects the shielding of electrical magnetism interference (EMI) on the edge of the LCD.
Hence, synthetically consider the factors of simplification and convenience of manufacture, an bracket-antenna assembly and a method of manufacturing the system are provided to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.